


Day 32 - An Evening Out

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock loves going to the theatre.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 32 - An Evening Out

Sherlock loves going to the theatre. Not for the reasons you probably have in mind.

Oh, don’t get me wrong, he can tolerate a good play (he prefers the classicals and really doesn’t like Shakespeare’s comedies), but he would never choose going as a mere amusement.

No, the reason why he really enjoys going to the theatre is John.

Going to the theatre is something special for John, something he missed during all his years in university and in the army.

They don’t do it often, but when they do it’s always like an anniversary.

John starts by reading the reviews in Time Out and deciding on a play. Sherlock loves watching him, fully concentrated on the task, his tongue darting out now and then.

On the evening of the play John will dress up and they will go out for dinner, some place small and quiet, and walk to the theatre from there. John will hold Sherlock’s hand the whole time.

Sherlock forgets about the play the moment they leave the theatre, but he never deletes anything else about these evenings.

Tonight is such a night and as always it ends with John taking Sherlock to bed.

Afterwards, John grins at him. “I really want to call for an encore but that would probably kill me. That was amazing. Bravo!”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'theatre'.


End file.
